The King and his Ward
by GlamCass
Summary: Uther must never know of Morgana's true nature, but what will happen when it is precisely that nature that could lead to the saving of Uther's life? More importantly, will they discover each other's true feelings? rated M for later chapters! ENJOY!


After a very stressful day Uther Pendragon sat in his bed chambers readying himself for bed, with the help of his servant of course. Climbing into bed, he dismissed his man-servant. He lied awake for a while thinking back on the day's events. He has sentenced a seer to death and Morgana has opposed his decision. He has nearly thrown her into the dungeons because of how she was acting towards him. It frustrated Uther when she acted this was because he hated to be at odds with her. Morgana just did not understand what Uther had to do, she didn't know what it meant to be king, there were just some decisions that just had to be made to keep peace within the kingdom.

Alas, she was his ward and though not his daughter he loved her so, however not as one would imagine. He knew it was wrong but one day he saw her in a new light, he realized that she was no longer the child he took in years ago, she was a radiant woman. That is when he realized he didn't just love her, he was in love with her. It frustrated him even more to know the woman he loved would never love him in return, at least not in the way he would like, and not only that but she was constantly at odds with him. He hated to see that anger in her eyes when she spoke to him.

He tried to put Morgana and the previous day's events out of his head. He hoped Morgana would come around tomorrow and apologize. He just couldn't understand why she had to be so bloody naïve sometimes. Magic is evil and she could not understand that, she always had to fight him on the subject. But that's enough, he drifted off slowly into a deep slumber.

Morgana sat awake in her chambers not able to sleep. Gwen had offered to stay with her but Morgana told her to go home tonight and get some rest. So she sat quietly by herself in her chair staring out the window at the moon. She was thinking about all that had happened that day. She didn't understand how Uther could be so harsh to someone who had done no harm to anyone. If Uther ever found out that she possessed magics she knew he would not think twice, he would sentence her to death. She wished she knew why Uther had so much hatred towards magic, he didn't even understand it, not all magic was evil.

She grew more frustrated by the minute, how could a man who could be so gentle and sweet sometimes, be so mean and harsh others. She had always admired Uther and as a child she did quite fancy him a lot. She knew all his gentle and caring ways, having been his ward since the young age of ten. As she grew older she found that she was in love with her king. Unfortunately she also began to see more sides of Uther. Though a loving and gentle, yet very strong man, he was a harsh and cold king. She loved the man he was so dearly but despised the king he chose to be.

Morgana began to doze off in her chair thinking of Uther. When she finally nodded off she began to dream. She saw Uther walking about the castle alone. There was nothing unordinary about this, he tended to walk about the halls alone from time to time. She admired how the sun caught his face as it shone through the windows. A face marked by years of stress and battle. A face she loved. Morgana did not see much but what she saw next startled her awake. As Uther turned a corner down a new hallway, her dream got blurry as she heard Uther scream out in pain. She awoke sweating and breathing hard. She didn't know what it was that had happened to Uther in her dream but she knew this was no ordinary dream, she knew it would eventually come true and she was terribly worried about him.

Morgana threw on her robe over her night gown and down the halls towards the King's chambers. She knew it was highly inappropriate and very unnecessary to bother the king at such an hour but Gwen wasn't there and she was very upset, she needed the kin…she need Uther, to make sure he was fine and so comfort her.

Uther woke startled as he heard a loud rap on his door then saw Morgana rush in. "What the bloody hell are you doing Morgana?"

Morgana rushed to his bedside and collapsed onto her knees, "I'm so truly sorry sire but.."

Uther sat up in the bed and threw his feet over the side. He looked down at Morgana, noticing she was crying. "My dear girl what is the matter?" There was great concern in his voice, as angered as he was at her for the previous day's events and for waking him at such an hour, he cared for her and did not want to see her so upset.

Morgana looked up at Uther, "I'm sorry my lord, I should not have bothered you at such an hour. I wasn't thinking straight, Its just .. I just…" She stood up as if to walk away. " I am so dreadfully sorry sire. I should have known better than to come here," and she turned to leave.

"Nonsense Morgana. Come. Sit with me. You are clearly upset. Please tell me what is the matter. Why are you so worked up?"

Morgana was taken aback, this was not the King, this was the gentle man she knew and loved, this was the Uther she knew growing up and had not seen in some time. Morgana took a seat on the bed at Uther's right hand. "My apologies sire, it was just a bad dream."

"My dear Morgana," Uther took her hand, "please call me Uther, and stop apologizing. Now tell me why this dream upset you so much."

Morgana looked up into Uther's eyes, he loved her dearly, she knew that, she just wished it wasn't a fatherly love he felt for her. "It was just another of my nightmares si..Uther. You were hurt I think, I heard you scream in pain and it startled me out of my sleep. It was nothing more than a terrible nightmare, but I was so upset, and Gwen is home for the night. I just came here out of impulse. It just felt so real, i just needed to make sure you were alright."

"Morgana my dear," Uther put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, "It was indeed nothing more than a bad dream, for I can assure you I am fine."

Morgana relaxed into his chest as she wiped tears from her eyes trying to fight back the last few that threatened to fall. Uther could feel that she was calming down, he looked down at her and places a single kiss on her forehead. Morgana closed her eyes and just let herself feel the comfort of his arms for as long as he would allow her to. When her breathing finally steadied he pulled her back and looked at her face, "Will you be fine to walk back to your chambers or should I call a guard to take you there?"

"I'm fine now Uther. Again I'm terrible sorry for waking you," She found herself lost in his eyes for a brief moment, "Thank you Uther, for everything," She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I'll return to my room now." With that she walked out of the room and back towards her chambers.

Uther watched Morgana leave slightly confused about what all had just happened. He climbed back in bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face. When Morgana returned to her chambers she laid down with a grin upon her face and fell asleep with ease.


End file.
